Mousedom
Mousedom is a world in Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion. It is included in Expansion Pack #1. Story Sora, Donald and Goofy arrive in Mousedom, and find themselves shrunk down to the size of mice. They run into a young mouse named Olivia, who seems to be searching for the reowned Basil of Baker Street after a 'big bully' and a bat with a peg leg kidnapped her father. Sora, Donald and Goofy escort Olivia to Basil’s residence and the five meet the detective. At first, Basil is reluctant, but when Olivia describes Pete and Fidget, Basil now realizes his chance to capture Ratigan. Basil, Sora, Donald and Goofy take Toby, Sherlock Holmes's pet beagle, to track Fidget's scent, where they find him in a toyshop stealing clockwork mechanisms and toy soldiers' uniforms. Fidget later traps Olivia by ambushing her from inside a toy cradle. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Basil pursue Fidget, but are cut off by Pete, who then fights them. While searching the shop, Sora discovers Fidget's checklist, to which Basil does some chemical tests to discover the list came from a riverfront near the Thames. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Basil sneak into a tavern called the "Rat Trap" and follow Fidget to Ratigan's headquarters. They are caught, and Pete surrounds them with Heartless while Ratigan's hooligans tie them to a spring-loaded mousetrap connected with a Rube Goldberg machine laid out to kill them.. Ratigan and Pete sets out for Buckingham Palace, where Fidget and his accomplices kidnap the queen. Basil, Sora, Donald, and Goofy deduces the trap's weakness and escape just in time. At Buckingham Palace, Ratigan forces Hiram to operate the toy Queen, while the real Queen is taken to be fed to Felicia, Ratigan’s pet cat. The toy Queen declares Ratigan the ruler of all Mousedom, and he announces his tyrannical plans for his new "subjects". Just then, Basil, Sora, Donald, Goofy and Olivia save Hiram and the real Queen, and apprehend Fidget (along with Ratigan's other henchmen). Basil seizes control of the mechanical queen, making it denounce Ratigan as a fraud and tyrant while it's breaking into pieces. The crowd, enraged by Ratigan's treason, start climbing on him and defeating his guards. Ratigan frees himself and escapes on hisdirigible with Fidget, holding Olivia hostage. Sora and his friends create their own craft with a matchbox and some smallhelium-filled balloons, held together by the Union Jack. Ratigan tosses Fidget overboard to lighten the craft, and then attempts to drive the dirigible himself. Basil, Sora, Donald and Goofy jump on to the dirigible to confront Ratigan, causing him to crash straight into Big Ben clocktower. Inside the clocktower, Basil manages to get Ratigan's cape stuck on some gears and rescues Olivia and safely delivers her to Hiram. Ratigan, however breaks free and attacks Sora and his friends, armed with the powers of darkness. But they eventually knock him to the dirigible, until the clock bell strikes 10:00 and the sound of the bell sends Ratigan falling to his death, taking Basil with him. However, Basil manages to grab the wreckage of Ratigan's dirigible and save himself from falling just in time. Back at Baker Street, Basil recount his adventures with Sora, Donald and Goofy, as well as the queen's gratitude for saving her life. Afterwards, the Flavershams leave to catch their train. Basil hands Sora the Detective's Work keychain. Characters * Basil (James Arnold Taylor) * Professor Ratigan (Corey Burton) * Olivia Flaversham (Ariel Winter) * Hiram Flaversham (Alan Young) * Fidget (John DiMaggio) * Toby (Frank Welker) * Felicia (Frank Welker) * Queen Mousetoria (Susanne Blakeslee) Boss Themes * Pete - The World's Greatest Criminal Mind * Felicia and Fidget - Rowdy Rumble * Ratigan - The Encounter Trivia TBA Category:Disney Worlds Category:Kingdom Hearts HD 2.5 reMIX: Expansion Category:Worlds